Propunk Boarding School
by yerawizardsarry
Summary: "Propunk boarding school, por favor"


Teens Punk!Sarah and her angry, posh roommate Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sarah wakes late, again, and sighs as she slides the covers off her. She sits up in her black tank top and underwear and runs a hand through her messy hair, giving it a shake. She stands and pads to the bathroom she shares with her stuck-up rich bitch roommate, Rachel Duncan.<p>

Sarah stops in front of the mirror and gives herself a once-over. I look like shite, she thinks to herself. Her messy hair with her blonde streaks looked similar to a lion's mane, sticking out every which way. Her eyeliner she had put on the previous night before sneaking out to go to a party had been smudged severely, giving her an undead look of black all around her eyes. She had a hickey on her shoulder.

She sighed and turned to the small shower, turning the water up until she knew it was gonna hurt her skin, and stripped her few clothes and climbed in. She took a quick shower, knowing that if she took too long, she'd be late for class, again, and would get weekend detention, again.

After washing her hair and body, she climbed out and quickly dried herself, wrapping the towel around her. She padded to the sink and quickly brushed her teeth. Satisfied with her hygiene, Sarah pulled the bathroom door open and stepped back into her room.

And there she was met with the sight of her roommate. Rachel was standing over her own bed, grabbing things from her desk and sliding them into her fancy bag. Sarah froze as Rachel looked up. After a moment of awkward eye contact, Sarah made her way to the dresser at the foot of her bed and pulled out her uniform, identical to the teasingly short one Rachel was currently wearing.

Sarah cast a quick glance behind her, telling herself that she just wanted to know if Rachel was done getting her stuff yet, but was really staring at the tall blonde. Her long legs seemed even longer in the incredibly short black and blue plaid skirt, despite the knee high socks, black, with two blue stripes around the top. Her black leather shoes were tied perfectly and shone in the light. Her gaze traveled up the blonde's back, over the black school blazer, and up to the back of her head, where not a single hair was out of place.

Rachel turned around Sarah quickly turned, afraid of being caught staring by the girl she swore she hated. "Try not to be late again Manning. It makes me look bad as well," she said, her posh accent filling Sarah's ears and she glared at this girl with a roll of her eyes.

She couldn't help herself as her eyes traveled quickly over the other girl's front. Her white button-up uniform shirt was buttoned all the way up perfectly, and her black and blue plaid tie was perfectly fastened around her neck. Sarah tried to stop herself, but her eyes flashed over the rich bitches face, admiring her perfect makeup and seething with hatred at the pitiful smirk she was giving her. Rachel slung the back over her shoulder and left the room, leaving Sarah in her towel.

With a huff, Sarah threw on her clothes. She pulled her tank top back on and pulled the school shirt on, leaving the top two buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and her tie loose around her neck, not bothering to tuck in the white shirt like Rachel had. She pulled on her favorite underwear, her sinfully short skirt following. Sarah yanked her socks up and quickly tied her shoes.

She quickly head into the bathroom and expertly did her usual heavy eye makeup in record time before heading back to her , she fastened the watch her brother Felix had "bought" stolen, for her for her last birthday. She grabbed her beat up messenger bag with her supplies already packed, throwing her blazer over the bag and head out the door.

Glancing at her watch, she panicked as she saw she had 6 minutes to get to the class that was usually a 10 minute walk. Kicking it into high gear, she ran down the hall of her dorm and out the door, booking it across the courtyard and into the building her class was in. She had two minutes left and, feeling excited, knowing she was going to make it, she turned the corner of the hall blindly, and smacked right into somebody's back.

"Shite," Sarah gasped out as she fell flat on her ass, hitting the hard linoleum floor. She struggled to grab her bag and get to her feet, before glancing down to see who she ran into.

And of course she ran into Rachel, the one person she didn't want to run into. She girl had dramatically landed on her side, her things had fallen out of her bag and were scattered everywhere. Sarah could see her classroom from where she stood at the end of the hall, and knew she was going to be late if she didn't go right now.

With a huff, she quickly bent down and started gathering all of Rachel's things and slid them back into her bag, handing it to to the blonde as she stood back up. Rachel turned and glared at her, ready to scream at whoever it was that ran into her. When she saw Sarah, her mouth closed and her menacing look on her face almost made Sarah regret helping her.

"Watch where you're going you uncultured swine," Rachel hissed. Sarah was still holding out her bag, but noticed that Rachel was holding her elbow in pain and was standing awkwardly on an injured ankle. With a slight frown, Sarah slid the blonde's bag over her unoccupied shoulder. She slid Rachel's arm over the back of her neck, much to the blonde's protest, and helped her down the hall to class.

"Rachel, will you shut the fuck up and just let me help you," Sarah growled. Rachel closed her mouth with another glare. Sarah approached the class door, closed with class already going on inside, and turned to the other girl. "Christ, can we just get inside, tell the teacher that you fell, and then take you to the nurse?"

Rachel frowned and nodded silently. Sarah nodded back with a huff, and pulled the door open.

A half hour and three ice packs later, Sarah and Rachel were back in their dorm. Rachel was laying on her bed, Sarah's pillow under her ankle, keeping it elevated with an ice pack over the top of it. Her elbow was resting on another ice pack and a third was over her forehead. Sarah walked through the room door with two books piled in her hands. She dropped one on her desk and dropped the other on Rachel's own desk.

"Miss Fitzsimmons assigned this homework. It's due tomorrow," Sarah said plainly and sat down on her own bed, looking at Rachel. Rachel gave her an odd look and patted the empty spot on her bed next to her.

"Come here, Sarah," she said and Sarah frown out of confusion. She had never called her by her first name before. Ever. Sarah got up and slowly made her way across the small room and sat on the bed, facing Rachel. The blonde pulled the ice pack off her forehead and sat up, instantly invading Sarah's personal space. The brunette shifted awkwardly as Rachel stared into Sarah's eyes. Sarah gulped out of fear as Rachel licked her lips and each let their gazes fall to each other's lips, before slowly closing the distance between them.

A soft moan fell from Sarah's mouth as she tasted the fancy chapstick on Rachel's lips and Rachel let out a deep sigh as she could taste the rough taste of cheap cigarettes on Sarah's mouth.

And then the kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Moving her lips to Sarah's ear, Rachel husked out, "Thank you for helping me, Sarah."

Sarah nodded dumbly and her eyes fluttered shut as Rachel's lips met her neck.

"Let me show you how grateful I am for your assistance," Rachel husked out and Sarah knew she was done for.

* * *

><p>So yeah idk what I tried writing here but I wrote it, so. Yeah.<p> 


End file.
